This invention relates to electrical analog solution of partial differential equations describing phenomena and, in particular, to analog solution of fourth-order partial differential equations.
In order to carry out technological analysis of phenomena described by partial differential equations, the finite element method has been used by digital computer aid. It is known as a numerical solution method with considerably high precision. In the solution method, the computer is, however, required to be capable of a high speed arithmetic operation so as to perform dynamic analysis of phenomena.
As a numerical solution method adaptable for the high speed arithmetic operation, an analog solution method has been proposed in conjunction with the Laplace's equation and the Poisson's equations among various partial differential equations, in a paper entitled "The Method of Stress Analysis of Ground by Means of Electrical Resistance Network Method" by Sakata et al, in The 28th Japan National Conference on Soil Mechanics and Foundation Engineering, Kobe, Japan, Jun. 29th-Jul. 1st, 1993, E-13, pp. 1501-1502.
However, it is difficult to directly use the analog solution method for a high-order partial differential equation.